


let the windows open wide (smiling your eternal smiles)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Clothed Sex, Dinner, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smile (Band) Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Before Queen there was Smile.Before Smile there was Brian and Tim.They just so happen to fall in love.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Brian May/Tim Staffell, Brian May/Tim Staffell/Roger Taylor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 33
Collections: Smile Weekend





	1. Hustle

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeeeee, Smile Weekend!
> 
> I'm excited! Please enjoy, it's pretty much a first meeting and a getting together fic.

Tim leans over the billiards table trying to line up his shot, he needs this one to sink or he’ll be about forty quid, if he cleans up then he’ll make forty quid. He sticks his tongue out. Just a little to the right and – he loses control of his pool cue, thankfully not knocking into the cue ball.

Entering the pool hall is a man – Tim is pretty certain they’re a man – shakes the water from his umbrella before sliding into the holder and then shaking his head. His hair is a wonderful mess of dark curls that brush against his cheekbones. He looks up with a tiny grin and Tim leans forward into the table, barely catching himself from knocking into it.

“Oy, mate,” he opponent sneers.

“Right, sorry,” Tim clears his throat and relines the shot up.

He focuses on sinking two balls and on the third shot he sends the cue ball bouncing around the table. His opponent laughs at his lack of skill. Tim rubs the back of his head and chuckles in a self-deprecating manner. The man isn’t on the floor anymore – he set his umbrella down which means he is planning to stay for a while.

His opponent sinks a ball and bumps into the eight. If Tim didn’t have a reason to stay longer he’d kick the leg of the table and send it falling in. An automatic forty quid. Then he catches a flash of the unruly hair again, this time behind the bar swapping the waitress her tray as she tosses over her apron.

Tim grins.

“You’re up lover boy,” he opponent says – Sam maybe?

“Oh sure.”

Sam chuckles, “many a fool have tried to woo the lovely Chole.”

“I bet, she’s a pretty one,” Tim stares at the waiter.

“But I’ll give Brian the better tip, the boy is an excellent bartender and waiter – memory like a whip too.”

Tim can already see the group of glasses growing on the tray as Brian pours several different liquors chatting with the official bartender.

“Still your turn.”

“Right,” Tim leans down and sinks three more balls, congratulating himself on his luck.

Sam furrows his brow and opens his mouth when Brian comes over, hands wrapped around a tall glass of pale ale. Tim is distracted by the dainty wrists and long fingers and his blood runs south as he imagines how they’d feel on his prick. He swallows

“One lager, hint of mint and slice of lime,” Brian replies, “oh, what are you drinking?”

Tim winks, “depends on what you do.”

Brian blinks, and Tim is temporarily stunned by how pretty his eyes are.

“Er. I’m working.”

“He means what you drink when you’re off,” Sam calls as he bends over his stick.

“Oh. Water. Club soda,” Brian wrinkles his nose.

Tim thinks he might be in love.

“Is that what you’ll be having?”

“And your number?”

“Wait, club soda or water – my number?” Brian tilts his head.

“Dammit!” Sam yells.

Tim looks over to see that the eight ball is no longer on the table and neither is the cue ball. He lets out a tiny sigh of relief that he hasn’t been caught. Which means he can probably get another buy-in before they get suspicious.

“Poor luck,” Tim holds out his hand.

Sam slaps the forty into his hand and grumbles as he grabs his lager and goes to join his original table of friends. Tim slips the money into his pocket and turns back to Brian. Who has left. Tim pouts and looks around, only to see Brian dropping off another round of drinks.

Tim hurries to the bar and slides into one of the remaining barstools. The permanent bartender raises his brow.

“Uh, the waiter has my order.”

The bartender nods.

Tim watches football on the telly for several minutes, whining when Tottenham gets a lead over Man U. A glass is set in front of him. He knows those fingers. Brian is sending him a shy smile.

“I got your club and water. Thought it’s what you mean.”

He grins, “a bit cheeky to assume what I want.”

“You said yes to both,” Brian shrugs, “and I’m not giving you my number.”  
“Why’s that,” Tim pouts.

“You don’t even know my name,” Brian replies with a raised brow, “or anything about me. How can I trust a man who hustles?”

“Lower your voice,” Tim hisses.

Brian laughs and it is a clear and beautiful sound. Tim doesn’t believe in love at first sight, and he might want Brian in his pants. Yeah. The bubbly feeling is just because he wants Brian in his pants.

“Well, I do know your name and three things about you.”

Brian hums, leaning forward and propping his arm on the bar and holding his chin. Tim wants to kiss those smirking lips.

“Oh?”

Tim reaches out to stroke the hand – feeling a lift of calluses, he keeps the contact brief and accidental as he reaches for his club-water. It isn’t as bad as he imagined it might be. He sets it down and tosses his hair.

“Your name is Brian.”

Brian arches a brow, “okay. But you owe me three facts.”

“One,” Tim wiggles his finger, “you work at the bar named Apex.”

“Two,” he makes sure to scissor them, “you play an instrument. Strings.”

“How did you…” Brian asks quietly.

“Fingers like those? No way you aren’t a guitarist.”

Again Brian flushes slightly, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth and looking through his lashes. Tim would groan if he wasn’t in public. Maybe he isn’t as out of luck as he thought he might be.

“You’re going to give me your number.”

Brian shakes his head, “got that one wrong, mate.”

Tim deflates, wondering how quickly he can make it to the front door without anyone noticing him or his horrible attempt at picking someone up.

“You’re going to walk me back to my flat once I close. 1:00 AM. Good for you?”

“Absolutely.”

* * *

Tim stands awkwardly at the top of the steps. Brian had grown progressively quieter through the walk. It might be because they’ve just met, but Tim found that getting Brian talking about music or animal rewards him with hearing Brian’s gentle voice lilting in excitement.

“Do you want to come in – get coffee? Warm up before you walk home?”

He doesn’t have the heart to remind Brian that it is the middle of summer.

“Coffee sounds good.”

Brian holds open the door and Tim steps instead. There isn’t much of a hallway instead the front door opens straight into the living room on the left and the kitchenette on the right. He can see two rooms on the other side of the space. One he assumes is the bedroom and the other he assumes is the bathroom. It's clean, but the walls are covered in band posters and framed photographs.

“Uh,” Brian clears his throat, “shoes off.”

Tim gently kicks off his sneakers, noting how ratty they are compared to Brian’s nearly new shoes. He flushes in embarrassment, but Brian doesn’t seem to notice.

“Coffee,” he murmurs to himself.

He follows after him and leans against the counter as Brian flits around the kitchen, preparing his coffee filter and machine.

“Oh, you ground your beans?”

Brian lifts the lid from the grinder and sniffs, “my mum and dad had a friend who went on vacation to Turkey. They don’t drink coffee so they gave it to me.”

“So I get the fancy coffee?”

Brian clears his throat and turns red again. Tim steps behind him, crowding him against the counter without blocking the escape for him. When Brian turns around they are nearly face to face, Brian just a little taller than him. He sees the hazel eyes widen.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Brian breathes.

Tim presses their lips together, the hesitance he expected from a stranger’s kiss. It was hot and passionate, and while their noses bumped together and teeth clicked they settled in on a comfortable rhythm.

He pushes their hips together and Brian opens his mouth and lets Tim explore with his tongue. Tim tangles his fingers in the short curls, tugging briefly. It earns him a whimper and he is pulling away thinking he hurt Brian before he is immediately pulled back to the kiss. He grins and sucks on Brian’s lips.

The hands that are tangled in his vests flatten from the fist but then they slowly start pushing. Tim allows himself to be pushed away and settles a comfortable distance away from Brian. Well, he assumes Brian is comfortable with it considering that he isn’t pushing anymore.

Brian looks away and then looks down at the carpet.

“Sorry, I don’t usually do those sorts of things on the first night,” Brian whispers.

“Oh, sure,” Tim replies, “sorry if it felt like I was pushing.”

Tim smiles when Brian flicks his eyes upward and gives a tiny laugh, “no. I didn’t want to… lead you on. I think I might have.”

“You invited me in for coffee,” Tim shrugs.

Brian stares.

“The only thing you haven’t done that you said is give me your number.”

“Oh, right! Let me finish the coffee then!”

Tim nods and steps around so that he is sitting next to the kitchen island. Brian finishes prepping the coffee machine and grabs the mugs that are hanging above the sink. He sets it next to the machine before turning back to Tim.

“Right, you wanted my number?”


	2. Late Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twoooo let's goooo.

Brian crawls into his lap. Tim rests his hands on his hips stroking the exposed skin. He hums as Brian wiggles down and gets comfortable before laying his head on Tim’s shoulder.

“Is it too cheesy to celebrate our month anniversary?”

Brian chuckles blowing a tiny puff of air against his throat. Tim raises his hand to cradle the back of Brian’s head.

“And what does a month anniversary entail?”

The quiet music from the Bluetooth speaker breaks through their breathing. He isn’t familiar with the singer but it’s a cover of Yesterday. Brian taps along to the beat on his collar bone while Tim bops his foot.

“A fancy date?” Tim suggests, “the type with suits and ties and tiny plates that cost far too much?”

“Do you own a suit?”

He thinks for a moment. There is a suit he wore to one of his job interviews and he probably has a decent shirt to wear underneath it.

“I don’t like what they did with the guitar in this,” Brian remarks.

“Yeah? A bit too fast,” Tim replies, “and I do own a suit.”

“Let's save the fancy dinner for another night. Can’t we spend the day together?”

“Of course we can,” Tim tilts his head and kisses between Brian’s eyebrows, “but I thought you might want to do something a little more exciting than Netflix and nachos.”

Brian chuckles, “your nachos are exciting.”

“I didn’t mean to put that much chili powder in it!”

He bumps his head against Brian and moves so that they’re closer to being eye-level. When his elbow tugs on some of Brian’s hair – which has a few rebellious curls in the straightened mess – he kisses Brian’s chin in apology. Brian returns the kiss by placing one at the corner of his mouth.

“I’ve got it!” Tim says.

Brian flicks his eyes up, “yeah?”

“It’ll be a surprise,” Tim says “or do you not like surprises?”

Brian tilts his head, “what would it be?”

“Something we can do here, nothing public.”

He watches the skin around Brian’s eye tighten and he frowns before moving his hand to rub circles in on Brian’s ribs.

“We aren’t going to be doing that until you say yes, Bri.”

Brian breathes, “sorry.”

“It’s okay, I don’t want to push you,” Tim says, “but bring that guitar you keep telling me about?”

“Oh, we’re doing something with music?”

“Yeah,” Tim moves his thumb in a hopefully soothing pattern.

“I think I might like that,” Brian replies, “but for now I think that I might like to sleep.”

“You closed last night didn’t you?”

“Mm.”

Tim starts to slowly move off of the couch, which is difficult considering Brian is still on top of him. Brian lets out a quiet whine.

“Come on, let’s head to bed.”

“No. I should go home.”

“Bri, you look half asleep right now,” Tim reaches to squeezes his wrist, “one night doesn’t mean the rest of our lives.”

“I don’t have anything to sleep in.”

“You can borrow some of mine.”

Slowly Brian starts to roll off of him, his boney joints going into Tim’s softer bits. He bites his cheek and groans but Brian stands and runs a hand through his hair.

He helps Tim stand.

“What time is your first class tomorrow?” Brian asks, “mine isn’t until 14:00.”

“Uh, I think it’s ten,” Tim looks up to the ceiling, “yeah, I need to be out of the door by 9:20.”

Brian kisses his lips, “breakfast date?”

“Hope you like pancakes. I’ll even give you bananas.”

The laugh makes Tim grin. The is something about the way that Brian laughs that makes him feel so warm in his heart and butterflies in his stomach. He wraps Brian in a hug and kisses his neck.

“Bananas? Truly a man after my own heart.”

He looks up just as a car passes in the street, the light flashes over Brian’s face, the shadows highlighting Brian’s heavily angled features. Tim wonders if Brian would pose for him to make a mock renaissance painting. He can picture the muted reds and golds he would use which would contrast with the dark blue in the corner. One of the first astronomers.

“I don’t share my fruit with just anyone,” Tim replies, “can I paint you one day? Clothed, of course.”

“You want to paint me?” Brian stares wide-eyed, “maybe after you finish all of your homework.”

“Oy, I can’t help it if I want to be distracted by you.”

“I don’t want to contribute to your academic failure.”

Tim snorts, “I’m passing. But let's worry about that later – and for that, you get half a banana.”

He steps away and pulls Brian after him.

* * *

Tim is nervous. His bass is polished and gleaming in its stand. He also did make a fancier dinner than he would when Brian comes over – his mom had given him a good mushroom cream sauce for pasta – in exchange for details on the “nice girl you’re going to bring home for me to meet” – and he found some tall white candles in his box of Christmas decorations.

There is a knock on his door.

He opens the door to see Brian slightly more dressed up than normal. Replacing his graphic t-shirts is a polo decorated in bright pink birds and he’s wearing light gray skinny jeans. His hair is also strangely curly.

“Sorry, running late,” Brian replies.

He moves his hand from behind his back and reveals a pretty bouquet of yellow and white flowers. Tim takes them and sniffs, the smell isn’t overpowering but it fills the air with a nice sweet scent.

“You’re right on time,” Tim leans out to kiss him on the cheek, “love your hair by the way.”

Brian flushes, “didn’t have time to straighten it.”

“S’nice.”

It reminds him of the night they met.

He steps to the side and lets Brian enter, his guitar case going in first. Tim notes that the case is well-loved, some of the vinyl is coming off and it’s covered in band stickers and patches.

“My bass is in the living room.”

Brian gives him a kiss on the lips, “fantastic.”

“I’ll put these in water, but dinner is ready, just keeping it warm.”

“Can’t wait,” Brain replies, “I do love that shirt on you.”

Tim looks down, forgetting what shirt he had put on. He had settled for a polo shirt as well - dark black with leaves as the pattern - but left it open to a plain green tank top. He takes the flowers and puts them into a vase that had a dried (dead) rose from his last girlfriend. Well, it had been alive when she gave it to him, he never threw it out.

The flowers get placed in the center of the table, away from the candles which he lights.

“Oh,” Brian says stepping into the kitchen.

“Happy month anniversary.”

“Happy month, it’s been very fun.”

“Good,” Tim walks over to hug him, “hate for you to think this has been dull.”

Brian rolls his eyes, “how can I when you try to burn our tastebuds off with chili powder?”

“I’ll have you know tonight’s meal is chili powder free.”

Tim moves away to pull out Brian’s chair with a great flourish, batting his eyes and adding a bow to it. Brian slides into the chair and flips out his napkin.

“So proper.”

He steals a kiss on Brian’s cheek before moving to his spot, which is right next to Brian’s seat. Tim reaches over to serve the pasta, which he made with Brian’s favorite wheat noodles or wheat noodles at least.

“Wow,” Brian says.

“I hope you like it. I tried to make it healthy but there is a lot of butter in it – you can eat butter right?”

Brian reaches over to place a hand on his hand, “I’m vegetarian, not vegan but thank you for being so considerate.”

Tim turns his hand over to lace his fingers between Brian’s. When Brian doesn’t seem like he wants to move it, Tim carefully begins to eat his meal. The sauce is a little saltier than he would want it to be, but still very good. Brian is eating his serving with enthusiasm.

“You can have seconds,” Tim replies, “no need to choke yourself.”

“This is very good,” Brian says, “maybe the best thing I’ve had this month.”

He flushes. Brian’s smile his crinkling around the corner of his eyes and his tiny snaggle tooth is poking out where his lips are pulled back. Tim leans forward, setting his fork down so he can watch Brian eat. There’s sauce on the corner of his mouth.

“Well, maybe I can top it next month,” he says dreamily.

Brian looks up, slurping a noodle and it flips up and leaves a dot of sauce under his eye. Tim squeezes his hand, before leaning over and using his napkin to clean Brian’s face.

Underneath his hands, which he is letting linger on Brian’s face, he sees a faint dusting of pink. Brian sets his fork down to hurriedly gulp at the glass of red wine Tim had left out.

“Where have you been?” Tim whispers.

Brian blinks.

“Sorry, it’s just, I’m drawn to you in ways I’ve never been drawn to anyone else.”

Brian’s ears turn pink.

“You’re incredible,” Brian replies softly, “you’re – you make me feel like you _want_ to be with me.”

“I do.”

He removes his hand and uses the moment to take a swig of wine. Tim wrinkles his nose at the sweetness of it – he would rather have a white wine but he hadn’t found any of his usual brand.

“Let’s finish so we can go play music.”

“I could eat this for the rest of my life.”

“But music?”

“She is my loud mistress.”

Tim chuckles, “you have a mistress?”

Brian balls up his napkin and tosses it at Tim.

They finish dinner by keeping their legs tangled together and a gentle push in conversation. Brian eats through two and a half more plates of the pasta, which is the most that Brian has eaten in front of him.

“Do you want me to leave you some in a dish for you to take home?”

“Please? Although I shouldn’t, if you keep cooking like that I won’t be able to stop eating.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Tim moves to clean up the plates and make up Brian’s Tupperware container. Brian has moved into the living room where he can hear the quiet sounds of Brian tuning his guitar. He leaves the dishes to soak, mostly because he wants to start playing with Brian.

He notes the dark red and round body of the guitar. Tim hasn’t seen anything like it – not that he should considering that Brian and his father had made it by themselves. It gives a thick and warm tone as Brian works through chords.

“She’s beautiful.”

“Thank you, I like yours as well.”

Tim’s bass isn’t anything special, a refurbished thing that he picked up at a pawn shop trading in his old one. The sound is stringy and thin – even warbled when he plays the G, but it feels right in his hands. There is a way to make this sound part of his.

He passes Brian, kissing him on the top of his head before grabbing his and strumming it. Tim tuned it before Brian came over but sometimes it likes to slide out of tune if he doesn’t mess with it for a bit.

This time it behaved and he hooks it into the amp before turning up the volume slightly.

“Let’s just play,” he says.

Tim picks out a rhythm – a mindless one that he uses when he wants to practice – and Brian jumps in. His guitar is heavy and fills the spaces that his bass leaves. It sounds nice, a little slow but a beautiful interplay. They’re different strokes of oil paint and he loves it.

The living room slowly darkens as they keep teasing out melodies. Tim occasionally makes up lyrics, they’re silly and focus on Brian in abstract terms. It keeps making Brian flush and stumbles on the neck of his guitar.

“Oh, it’s late,” Brian says during one of their wine breaks.

Tim pulls out his phone, and reminds himself that he needs to change his phone background, and sees that it has ticked past midnight.

“It is.”

He looks up and is about to ask if Brian wants to stay the night again but his lips are sealed over by Brian’s. Tim spreads his hands out before he settles both of him over Brian’s hips. Brian pushes into his mouth a little more forceful but then Tim regains his composure and pushes back.

When he nips on Brian’s lip he hears a tiny sigh and his hands still on Tim’s shoulder. They break apart and Brian stares at him through his lids.

“Tim?”

“Hm?”

“I think I want to try something tonight – not all the way – but,” Brian shifts nervously, “something.”

Tim removes one of his hands and to grab Brian’s and kisses his fingers, they’re slightly reddened from playing and the nails are broken from the strings of the guitar. They are still as enchanting as they were from the first time that he saw him.

“Okay, let’s try something.”

Brian is the one that leads him to the bedroom. Tim flicks off the last few lights before they enter his bedroom. For a moment he is a little embarrassed by the mess on his floor, but Brian is kissing him again stepping back to his bed.

“Careful,” Tim says as Brian bumps against the bed.

They break apart, enough that Brian shucks his shirt as he climbs into the middle of the bed, leaning back and spreading his legs slightly. Tim gently crawls over Brian, tossing his polo shirt to the side, but as he goes to pull his tank top over, Brian stops him.

“I like that color on you.”

“Ah,” Tim crawls up Brian’s long body and kisses down his throat, “can I leave a hickey?”

Brian tilts his head to the side, “if I can cover it. Low enough.”

Tim kisses the spot where his neck meets his shoulder, “here?”

“Yeah.”

He suckles gently, pulling off to give Brian kisses on his cheeks, nose, and lips before going back to suckle the mark to red and then to purple. It stands out brightly against Brian’s skin, but before he has a chance to properly admire it Brian surges up, his hands going into his hair and pulling as he kisses.

Tim licks Brian’s lip and takes the kiss back and leans until Brian is going back against the bed. He moves to straddle Brian, their hips pressing against each other, and he feels each movement as Brian wiggles in pleasure.

When they break apart this time spit connects them before it splits.

“What do you want me to do?”

Brian hums and kisses him again, pulling him down with by his neck, blunt nails probably leaving little indents. Tim hopes that they’ll linger. He wants Brian’s mark on him.

“Can we – clothed?” Brian pants.

Tim presses his hips down. Brian lets out a tiny cry but pushes up. He shifts so that he is straddling one of Brian’s legs, which gives them better rutting angles. The pace Brian sets is uneven and desperate.

“Please,” Brian whines.

“Hmm?”

“Hand?”

Tim frowns but moves his hand to cup Brian through his pants. He whimpers and Tim rolls his eyes as he gets his first feel of Brian. This partner presses against his hands, moving his hips in a more sure motion as Tim only keeps his hand still.

When Brian’s moans get higher and more throaty Tim applies a little more pressure. Brian’s hips move a little faster. Tim can’t stop his hips from rubbing against Brian’s thighs. He moves again so that their pricks are back together. They rut and buck against each other with no other goal in mind other than to get off.

A few minutes later, Brian’s hands are on his shoulder and digging in with the pads of his fingers. Tim closes his eyes in hope that bruises will be left. He flicks his eyes open to watch as Brian comes undone underneath him. His lips are parted slightly and his eyes are closed and there is a perfect furrow between his brows.

Tim rubs against Brian a few more times, thankfully coming just as Brian’s whines start turning to ones of “too much.” He grimaces at the sticky feeling in his underpants, but he drops to the side and pulls Brian to his chest. Brian flops over, practically boneless and digs himself into Tim’s chest.

“Sorry I kept you up so late,” Brian mumbles.

“Worth it.”

Brian squeezes in warning before his breathing evens out. Tim pauses for a few moments before rolling out of bed to shimmy out of his jeans. He nudges Brian.

“Pants off, babe.”

“Mm, take ‘em off.”

Tim pops the button on Brian’s jeans before gently working them off Brian’s mile-long legs. He tosses them on the side near to where Brian’s polo has vanished to.

He climbs back onto the bed only for Brian to pull himself on top of Tim’s chest. Tim rests one hand on the small of Brian’s back and the other runs through his hair until Tim falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumbr!!


	3. Accidental Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Smile is a thing finally!!!  
> sort of.

“You should have heard him, Tim!”

If Tim didn’t currently have a half-naked Brian in his bed, he’d be jealous of their new drummer having his attention. Brian hasn’t stopped speaking about Roger Taylor since he got back from the audition.

Tim is sad that their schedules hadn’t worked out for him to meet Roger, but next week they’ll have their first official practice for Smile. He leans over to kiss Brian on the corner of his lips.

“Should I worry you’re talking about another man in our bed?”

Brian chuckles, “not at all, I’ve finally got you broke in.”

Tim rolls his eyes, “it is not my fault you’re so specific with your tea.”

He goes onto his back happily as Brian goes to sit on his thighs. His fingers trail along Tim’s side and he jumps at the tickling sensation. Brian digs his fingers in and Tim lets out a bark of laughter.

“Well, the good news is we finally have a band,” Tim replies, “after six months of trying.”

Brian nods, “I think you’ll like Roger.”

Tim sits up and kisses Brian’s chin, “I trust your judgment.”

Brian’s hands skim across his belly before settling at the hem on his pants. Tim tilts his head. Brian pulls on the band and looks up at him.

“Can we celebrate?”

“In a naughty way?” Tim wiggles his brows.

“Well, I think it’s too late to go out for fish and chips.”

Tim gently swats his side. Brian scoots down, pulling his pants with him when Tim doesn’t protest. He shudders when the colder room air brushes against his prick, Brian licks his lips and Tim closes his eyes.

“My pretty boy,” he purrs, “what do you have in mind?”

He hears a tiny thump of fabric as his pants are pulled completely off. As usual, Brian leaves his shirt on. Brian nuzzles against his thighs.

“I was thinking I’d give you a blow job and then I’d ride you.”

“I think you have the best ideas babe.”

Brian kisses up his thigh before taking Tim’s slightly interested cock into his mouth, he suckles the head while his fingers scrape lightly on his hips.

Tim’s hands go to his straightened hair. Another battle he hasn’t won yet.

As he feels himself fill out, with Brian’s tongue lapping at his slit and now that one thumb is pressing against his perineum. As he gets harder Brian goes deeper, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking, before pulling off and licking along his length. Brian knows by now how he likes to see Brian looked fucked out with puffy lips and drool and tears.

“Hnn,” Tim groans, “my pretty boy. Such a good mouth on you.”

Brian presses hard against his perineum and he arches off the bed.

“Keep that up I’m going to come.”

He grins as Brian bats his eyes as he pulls off, “don’t think I can get you to come twice?”

Low heat curls into his belly.

“Brian…”

He pushes off and makes sure that Tim sees the full stretch of his chest and how long his legs are as he moves to get the lube and condoms. Tim frowns, slightly disappointed, he knows that he shouldn’t push Brian into things, but he knows they’re committed and he’s sure seven months is starting to count as long term.

He loses the disappointment when Brian kisses against his throat and nuzzles behind his ear. Tim raises his hands to guide Brian’s head to his lips. Brian opens his mouth willingly and Tim can barely taste himself, but he pushes up against Brian’s still clothed bottom.

Somewhere in the room one of their phones goes off.

Brian pulls away, “do you want me to ride you or do you want me on my back?”

Tim hums and runs his hands through Brian’s hair, “whatever you want, love.”

“Want to open me up then?” Brian asks quietly.

Tim kisses him, “I always want to be in you.”  
As expected Brian flushes beautifully and bites his bottom lip. Tim kisses him and sucks it into his mouth. Brian rolls onto his side and then his back. Tim moves on top of him kisses down his chest, stopping to lavish attention on Brian’s nipples.

Brian whines and gasps underneath him, pushing Tim’s head down. He gently pulls Brian’s waistband and lets it smack against his skin.

“Want you?” Brian pants.

Tim pulls off the reddened blood and rolls the other one between his fingers until it’s a matching shade. Brian loves consistency after all.

Brian lifts his hips enough that Tim can pull the pants off and toss them to the floor. Which he knows he’ll have to clean up later.

“Want the lube?”

“Yeah.”

Tim takes it from Brian. He kisses the space between Brian’s hip and belly, his hand dancing around Brian’s leaking dick.

“Hey, I could eat you out?”

Brian stares and closes his eyes, “mm, not tonight.”

“Got it, babe.”

He pops the cap off of their lube, which will be empty after this. Tim makes a mental note to add it to their grocery list and then squirts a decent amount onto their fingers.

“Okay, I’m putting one in.”

Brian closes his eyes at the pressure. Tim gently circles the rim before pressing back in. It feels like Brian is still loose from this morning, a quicky in the shower that had resulted in both of them being late for their appointments.

“Tim,” he pants.

“Don’t worry baby.”

This time Tim presses in fully, curling his finger and causes Brian to arch off and clench around him.

“More lube?” Brian asks.

“Yeah, of course, baby.”

Tim squirts a little more – hearing the sad pfft noise of a nearly empty tube - directly on Brian’s opening and smearing it before pressing in. Brian sighs, happy now.

“That better?”

“Yes, more.”

He laughs, “more lube?”

Brian tightens around his finger.

“More fingers?”

Tim doesn’t tease Brian and slips a second one in, immediately starts to scissor.

“Tim! God!”

“God’s not in our bedroom, love.”

Brian uses his legs to pull Tim a little closer giving a tiny annoyed pout at him. Tim takes his time in scissoring and press against Brian’s prostate. With his other hand, he gently strokes up Brian’s prick, careful to keep any of his calluses from tugging on Brian’s sensitive skin.

“Hurry up,” Brian whines.

“Got it.”

Tim gently eases in the third finger. Brian tends to tighten up and Tim doesn’t want to make him any sorer than he has to be. Brian suddenly reaches out and squeezes his wrist.

He looks up worried.

“Can we – just with the fingering tonight?”

Tim leans down and kisses him on the nose, “of course love.”

“I’ll finish the blowjob.”

He kisses Brian softly on the cheek, “that works.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for wanting to be comfortable,” Tim kisses over his pulse point.

“But I –“

Tim stops moving his fingers, “Brian.”

Brian looks up at him with lust-filled eyes which are starting to edge with something else.

“Honey,” Tim says, pulling his fingers out completely.

He moves so that he’s leaning over Brian’s body and pressing his weight onto him. Tim rubs soothing circles on his chest, moving his hand to his forearms where he knows Brian loves contact there the most.

“Brian, love, what’s wrong?”

“I started this – and then I can’t even finish with the original plan…”

Tim kisses him on the shoulder, “that’s okay. I want you to be comfortable, not forcing yourself.”

Brian shakes his head, “we’ve only had sex four times in the seven months we’ve been together!”

“Penetrative,” Tim reminds him, “Brian, I want you to be comfortable more than I want to have sex with you. If we never had it again, I’d be happy if you were with me.”

“Can we stop for tonight?”

Tim nods, “of course.”

He scoots to the side and pulls Brian closer to him. Brian rolls onto his side, keeping several centimeters between them until their erections have faded and Tim knows there’s no more sexual undertone to their touches.

Brian is cuddled into his side, suckling gently on his shoulder. He feels Brian start to ease into sleep.

“Love you.”

He feels Brian tense before sleep takes him. Tim lets out a tiny breath, he hadn’t meant to say that at this stage. Instead, he kisses Brian’s temple and slowly goes to sleep.

* * *

It’s weird to be out at a bar without Brian. Brian had to work the closing shift tonight and they came up with a rule that Tim could hustle at Brian’ bar. Which he supposes his fair, but he misses Brian a lot.

Tim counts through what he has managed to earn tonight. Half of their rent this month, and he slides into his pocket just as someone slides next to him.

He looks up to be met with beautiful blue eyes and shiny blond hair. Tim raises his eyebrow and the shine of mischief.

“Care for a round?”

The voice is high and raspy, and if Tim hadn’t looked down at this person’s chest – he’s a guy sue him – he wouldn’t know if he was speaking to a woman or a man.

“What are the stakes?”

The man grins, “how much you got?”

“Enough to know it’s stupid to lose it to an unsure thing.”

The man pouts but it pops back up into a grin, “smart and good looking, let me guess, you’re taken?”

“Happily.”

The man nods his head and moves the space away from a flirtatious distance to one of a friendly distance. Tim lets out a tiny sigh. He loves Brian, but it is hard to deny the attractiveness of this stranger.

He’ll just have to make Brian’s favorite breakfast tomorrow in apology.

“Roger Taylor,” the man sticks his hand out.

Tim stares.

“Er? Please don’t tell me I slept with a friend of yours,” Roger rubs the back of his head and winks.

Tim wonders how many times that’s happened.

“No, it just so happens that you auditioned for my band recently.”

Roger tilts his head, “ah, your Tim then?”

Tim sticks out his hand. Roger shakes it and he feels the hardened palms. The type of calluses that could only be gotten for practicing for hours. He can already tell that Brian made the right choice.

“In the flesh.”

Roger nods, “curious, innit? That we’d meet here of all places.”

“A little.”

He sees Roger lean around his and moves his gaze around delicately, “where’s Bri, then?”

“Working.”

“Shame.”

“Agreed.”

Roger nods his head towards the pool table, “how about a friendly round then? No money and loser buys the rounds?”

“That still costs money.”

Roger blinks and tosses his hair. Tim is distracted by the simplicity of the action and how graceful it is.

“Take the bet?”

“Sure.”

At the end of the game, Tim can say that he is glad that he hadn’t taken Roger’s initial offer as he watches him clean the table up in one round.

They play far too many games and drink far too much.

They also stumble into his flat well and truly pissed. Roger hanging off of him, and he is mouthing against his throat, as though he is having a conversation. Tim doesn’t push him off because he’s worried that Roger is going to fall on his ass.

He wishes he had when he sees Brian standing in the hallway as they enter the flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!


	4. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!  
> I'll probably come back and play around with this universe for now.

The silence in the hallway hurts. Tim has a hundred words spring to the front of his brain, dulled and confusing to his fermenting Brian. Nothing touches the tip of his tongue.

He knows what this looks like. He knows how Brian might take it. He could take it as him finally getting fed up with the no action. Which isn’t the truth. It is the furthest thing from the truth. Tim would walk through fire before deliberately hurting Brian.

“Ah,” Brian says.

Tim prepares a thousand denials.

“I was getting worried. You haven’t answered any of my texts.”

Tim lets out a breath, relieved that the first words out of Brian’s mouth are ones of betrayal. Except the relief is short-lived, Brian’s smile looks strange. His eyes aren’t crinkling. His right side of his mouth is lower. Something is wrong.

“You’ve met Rog, too, and you seem to get along! That’s good.”

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong._

“I’ll get the guest bedroom turned down. Get water in you and Roger?”

Tim wants to confront Brian now, but sobering up might be the better option. He leads Roger into the kitchen. The mess from their shared dinner is still in the sink – Brian can’t be upset that he forgot to clean again, right? The first thing he’ll do in the morning is clean the mess.

He giggles. Wondering when Brian had moved in with him. They should make it official. Two rends is dumb. And he loves Brian.

In the permanent 60-year anniversary way. Tim will love Brian until the stars go cold.

“Water?” Roger asks.

“Yeah.”

The two glasses he finds are mostly clean. Suds never killed anyone, right. It tastes like soap, but Roger doesn’t seem to mind and Tim rather would have the water and then his Brian so he doesn’t want to waste any more time.

“Ready?” Tim asks.

Roger nods a little too excitedly. Almost falling off the chair. Tim reaches to catch him. Thankfully Roger simply folds into him and starts fluffing his hair. They navigate the flat with little issue. Roger has decided to not use his legs, which makes it harder, but then Tim doesn’t have to worry about non-coordinated leg movements.

Brian has already turned down the bed, a pack of painkillers and one of their tiny paper cups from the bathroom filled with water. Tim hands them to Roger who takes them easily before snuggling into the pillow.

“Am really happy to be in a band with you,” Roger says.

Tim grins and steps out of the room. Roger seems to be a good idea for their dynamic. He doesn’t linger, Roger content to sleep off his drunkenness despite being in a stranger’s home. It’s a relief that Tim had been the one he was drinking with, drunk Roger is a little too trusting for him. He files that away.

But for now, he needs to figure out what is wrong with Brian. His star, his love, the light in his life.

Brian blushes as he enters and Tim wonders if he had said that out loud. Must have.

“Hi,” he says.

He pulls Brian to the bed. Half of his body is hanging off the bed, and Brian’s back is lying awkwardly on his stomach. It’s hard to kiss Brian, but he can see him so Tim doesn’t want to change their positions for now, even if he can’t hold Brian tightly.

Brian likes having space to move during Serious conversations.

“Hullo Tim,” Brian says sweetly.

Everything Brian says is sweet, but there is still something off with his voice.

“I wasn’t cheating on you, I would never,” Tim blurts.

“I didn’t think – not with Roger,” Brian shakes his head, “I know you won’t. I trust you to not.”  
Tim narrows his eyes, “but?”

Brian looks away.

“Bri,” he says.

This time Brian does move away from him to sit on the end of the bed. The room spins and Tim sits up, crossing his legs and squeezing his ankles. He keeps a good distance away from Brian, to let him have his thinking room.

“But it wouldn’t be fair of me to stop you from having sex.”

Tim tilts his head, “I’m not following. Having sex with someone outside of our relationship _is_ cheating.”

He watches Brian fall into himself. Tim wants to hug him.

“No. It’s – that’s unfair of me. We’ve had sex but I keep. It doesn’t go past heavy kissing a lot and. Well, you like sex.”

“I like you,” Tim says, “I like sex sure, but I love you more than any physical pleasure a stranger could bring me.”

Brian flushes. He only knows because he left the hallway light on and it’s giving enough light that he can see the redness on the tip of Brian’s ear.

“But you _like_ it,” Brian tries again.

Tim sighs. He counts to ten. Brian is on a different page than him completely and he doesn’t understand why. All he wants Brian to understand is that Tim would gladly become a monk if it made Brian happy.

“Bri, what’s your thinking line?”

This time Brian turns towards him. He has nervous fluttery movements to his hands and he is looking past Tim but currently, he isn’t crying. Which is a win.

“It’s line of thinking,” Brian says softly.

Tim smiles encouragingly.

Brian looks away and then hides in a curtain of curling hair and bony knees. Tim gently knocks their toes together before pulling them back to him.

“I thought maybe… if I let you get your rocks off with strangers… you wouldn’t grow to hate me so fast.”

This conversation is one that they needed to have sober, but Tim can’t let it be now. He takes in a deep breath, his heartbreaking at _Brian_ thinking that Tim would ever need anyone but him.

“I wouldn’t do that to you. Not without a long talk and where your comfort is on it. If you want an open relationship, we can talk about it, but what you’re proposing is to permit me to cheat on you.”

Brian peaks from his hiding space, “it’s not cheating if you don’t love them.”

Tim shakes his head, “it is. It would be to me.”

“I’m sorry. I’ve cocked everything up.”

“Can I touch you?”

When Brian nods he scoots to pull Brian into a one-armed hug, he isn’t crowded and he has space to move away. Tim kisses his head softly.

“Brian, we need to talk about this more.”

Brian shakes his head, “I can handle it. I just want you to stay.”

“I will,” Tim vows, “I don’t need sex, I like it, but I don’t need it. Brian, I won’t leave you for something as small as that.”

He offers a tiny smile, “but still.”

“No buts,” Tim presses a finger to his lips, “I love you, Brian Harold May.”

He’s said it before but not in a setting so intimate and important.

“I love you too, Tim, that’s why…”

Tim shakes his head, “no, my love. We both have to be on the same page. As you’re putting it, it sounds like you were going to tolerate it and that it would still hurt you.”

“I would’ve,” Brian whispers.

“And that’s why I will never, Brian I won’t hurt you. I would never want to.”

“Okay. We’ll talk about something… because after last week… I don’t think I want to try sex again for a bit.”

Tim kisses him on the tip of his nose, “then we won’t. Only when you’re comfortable.”

Brian grins, this time with crinkles around his eyes and his right side of his mouth higher.

* * *

> **One Year Later**

Tim pulls Roger into him giving him a quick but private kiss on the cheek before bowing to the crowd. Brian slings an arm around his shoulders.

In recent months they’ve gotten more gigs, but Tim doesn’t know how far they can go. He doesn’t have plans and ambitions like Freddie does – like he’s making Roger have. Where Roger goes, he knows Brian will follow.

That’s part of the reason why Roger became their exception. A year after Brian confessed that he was waiting for Tim to cheat on him, Roger had stumbled into their kitchen bleary-eyed, hungover, and beautiful.

Nothing had happened that day, but the idea had been planted then.

Roger wiggles out of his grasp and jumps onto Brian’s back who stumbles and knocks into a microphone. Tim laughs, righting the equipment before following his bandmates from the stage. Brian is bright red and Roger is kissing next to his ear and whispering naughty things.

Two years and he can’t get used to the idea of Brian blushing.

Roger drops from his back and smiles that bright imp grin at him.

“Good show?”

“Solid,” Tim replies because Roger doesn’t need the ego boost to know that Tim’s missed notes are because he looked like Apollo.

“Solid he says,” Roger elbows Brian in the stomach.

Brian bobs his head in that bird-like way of his, “it was, you were good. Tim was good.”

“And you were excellent,” Tim bats his eyes.

Brian’s blush, which had been fading, is back in full force. Roger makes a cooing noise before patting Brian on the shoulder. The universal sign that he was stopping the teasing.

Roger bounces over to him and kisses him on the lips. Tim grips his hips and licks Roger’s bottom lip. He grins as Roger fights against him by tugging on his hair sharply. He pulls away to wink at Brian who is crossing his arms with a pout.

“Don’t worry babe,” Roger leans back so that Tim has to balance him as he arches his back to look at Brian upside down, “we haven’t forgotten you.”

Brian rolls his eyes and strides away.

Roger pouts but straightens up and presses his groin against Tim’s and rubs a finger down his neck.

“Such a good show, deserves a reward no?”

Tim kisses underneath his eye and then gently on his lips.

“Cheeky brat,”

“Yours,” Roger says, “and Brian’s.”

Tim hugs him tightly. For now, they’re his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is longer!!
> 
> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!!


End file.
